


Fourth date

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, First Time, Odo is awkward as hell, Screenplay/Script Format, Short One Shot, Written For Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Odo is invited back to Kira's. He has no idea what to do with himself
Relationships: Kira Nerys/Odo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Fourth date

O and K are going back to K’s quarters after their 4th date (including ‘his way’).  
K: Make yourself comfortable, I wanna show you something.  
K runs off to her room. O is just stood there.   
O: I'll just … ooze around then  
There is no response.   
He walks around the couch a few times. He sits down, becomes impatient and gets back up.   
He notices a tall mirror near the door. He stands by it and changes outfits a few times. He settles on the shirt he was already wearing but with no jacket.  
There are a few glasses and a bottle of something on the coffee table. He considers for a moment before deciding to build his own glass in his hand and fill it with something of a similar colour. He looks back in the mirror.  
O: Comfortable...  
O is still aimlessly wandering around the living space. A voice calls him. He looks round to see K stood in the doorway in red frilly underwear. The glass in O’s hand sinks away. He smiles.  
O: That was worth the wait  
She disappears into the dark room and O cautiously follows.  
The room has lit candles, rose petals across the floor and K sits in the middle of the bed.  
O: Did you fill out the fire safety permit? Candles are a fire hazard even under-  
K pulls him over and lays him down.  
K: Shut up  
She kisses him


End file.
